<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrackspurts and Ravens by ErbiumKey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753541">Wrackspurts and Ravens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErbiumKey/pseuds/ErbiumKey'>ErbiumKey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hermione One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animagus, F/F, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErbiumKey/pseuds/ErbiumKey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione begins her 8th year hopeful, but something is missing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hermione One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrackspurts and Ravens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Been reading Fanfiction for a couple years now, and I've had the urge to try posting something for a while. Hope you like it.</p><p>I'm a big fan of Hermione/Luna, I feel like Tonks, Luna, and Fleur were amazing characters that were wasted by Rowling.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the battle.</p><p>After a mutual ‘we’re not right together’ with Ron.</p><p>After restoring her parents memories.</p><p>After they decided to stay in their new home.</p><p>After helping rebuild Hogwarts.</p><p>After being tricked into bonding a rather sneaky, newly sober, house elf. (Winky would make a good Slytherin)</p><p>Hermione decided it was time to approach the new headmistress with a request. </p><p>She had only wanted to finish what she started, a year to settle, and decide what to do next. She decided she needed a project, and the first one that came to mind was becoming an animagus, (If Sirius could pull it off by 5th year…) so she asked her favorite professor for help.</p><p>It was a conversation she was woefully unprepared for. </p><p>First, the brunette was regretfully informed by the headmistress, that she would prefer to not make Hermione the next head girl. </p><p>She wasn’t as upset as she expected by this news.</p><p>“That’s actually fine with me Professor. I think I’d prefer to focus on other things this year.” Was the first thing that came from her mouth, with surprisingly little regret.</p><p>The headmistress gave her a small smile and continued.</p><p>“I’ve had some trouble finding a full time replacement for myself. I thought you might be interested in teaching the transfiguration 1st and 2nd years in lieu of being named head girl. I’ve hired a full time deputy, and a half time teacher. So my plan was to teach the NEWT students, and my half time teacher could cover the middle years and OWL students.</p><p>I was planning to take on one of my favorite students as a mastery candidate. Eventually she could take take my old position full time. I thought letting her teach the younger children was a good way to get her feet wet. My plan was to have her fully replace me as the transfiguration professor in a few years.”</p><p>Even with the small smile and the knowing look, it took the bewildered brunette a minute to realize what she was being offered.</p><p>A rather shell shocked Hermione Granger left the Headmistress’s office with a mandrake leaf under her tongue, and a new instructor on her path to a mastery in transfiguration.</p><p>When she officially returned as a newly minted 8th year student, mastery candidate, and shaper of young minds, she was excited. </p><p>She quickly decided something was missing.</p><p>It wasn’t Harry or Ron, who she still visited with most weekends.</p><p>Her old study group was present, Neville, Daphne, Tracey, Padma, Hannah, and Susan all decided to come back. Though they had a new addition, Gryffindor quidditch captain, Ginnie.</p><p>Still she felt something missing, but focused on keeping busy. She did her best for her students (Was she ever that tiny?), she learned all she could from <i>Minerva</i> (In private she refused to answer to anything less), and she read whatever caught her eye.</p><p>When Halloween rolled around, she had her first happy surprise on an October 31st since Harry and Ron rescued her from the troll.</p><p>There was a thunderstorm.</p><p>She took her animagus potion under Minerva’s watchful eye.</p><p>She was quickly provided a mirror</p><p>She was not expecting to be a bird.</p><p>Though, it is a rather quick way to get over a fear of heights.</p><p>Hermione rather liked her sleek black feathers, with a deep brown tint when the light hit them just right</p><p>She could see her brown eyes there too. She always liked her eyes, it was one of her favorite features.</p><p>And in that moment.</p><p>Staring into the raven’s eyes, she knew what she was missing.</p><p>How could she of missed it.</p><p>All she could think of was sharing this wonderful moment with her.</p><p>Some jubilant congratulations and hugs with Minerva later, and she was making a plan.</p><p>Plans always made things easier.</p><p>First she needed to get the hang of flying.</p><p>Then she needed an owl, preferably a slow one that doesn’t mind being chased across the Scottish countryside by a rather large raven.</p><p>A few weeks later and she was ready.</p><p>“Please take this letter to Luna Lovegood, I have no idea where she is right now, but it’s probably in the middle of no-where.”</p><p>The rather lovely November day was spent chasing the owl all the way to what she was PRETTY sure was either southern Norway or Sweden.</p><p>She arrived outside what seemed to be a battered, but seemingly well loved tent. It was the color of slate, and covered things ranging from rainbow patches to outrageously pink swatches of cloth that made a stark contrast to the faded black tent. Over the entrance was an old beat up sign that simply stated ‘Lovegood’.</p><p>The owl took its place on a perch outside the tent. Hermione decided to join him, looking forward to the surprise on Luna’s often serene face.</p><p>After a moment, the owl decided to announce its presence with a rather impressive hoot.</p><p>Another minute later, and her quarry was looking the raven in the eye. Her sky blue eyes, twinkling with merriment.</p><p>“Why hello Hermione Granger, I’ve missed you too.”</p><p>Hermione quickly left the perch, and returned to herself.</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“You always had the most lovely collection of wrackspurts dancing about your head. Some how you managed rarely let them in. I spent much of my 5th year spying on them. My OWLs may have suffered a little.” She said with a shy grin.</p><p>“Spying on me? Well this is news to me. Though I was rather distracted that year.”</p><p>“Yes, Ronald was being rather obtuse wasn’t he?”</p><p>“Ronald is always obtuse, you should be worried if his condition becomes acute.” </p><p>Hermione’s poor attempt at humor had Luna in tears.</p><p>Collecting herself, Luna continued. “So what brings you to my tent Hermione? It’s not often I get visitors in the middle of an expedition.”</p><p>“Professor McGonnagal took me as her apprentice. She wants me to take over for her teaching transfiguration while I work on my mastery with her. It kind of started with me asking her to help me become an animagus.</p><p>When I finally achieved my form, I was so excited, but the first thought in my head was, I want to share this with Luna. Ever since I got back to Hogwarts, I thought I was missing something. During my flight, I was thinking back over our time together in Shell Cott…”</p><p>Suddenly a rambling Hermione was shut up by a blushing Luna attacking her.</p><p>The blonde was a much better kisser than Ron.</p><p>Luna pulled away, and proceeded apace.</p><p>“Since you’re here, could you maybe fulfill a dream of mine, and we can go from there?”</p><p>After a befuddled nod from Hermione, Luna dragged her into the tent.</p><p>Hermione was quickly provided a book, seemingly pulled at random from a little shelf.</p><p>Then pushed onto a rather lumpy couch.</p><p>Luna followed that up by running into another room and returning with a sketchbook and pencil.</p><p>She then put her head in Hermione’s lap, placed her sketchbook on her raised thighs, and wiggled until she was perfectly comfortable.</p><p>“Now for the final touch.”</p><p>She grabbed Hermione’s unused hand, and put it in her hair.</p><p>“Can you just... play with my hair while you read the book. I’ve had this dream for years, and now you’re here, and I couldn’t wait any longer.”</p><p>An amused Hermione opened her provided book, and ran her hand through Luna’s silky hair. </p><p>She could hear small scratches from Luna’s sketching.</p><p>A glance over, and she could see her animagus form taking shape on the pad.</p><p>And for the first time in years, she finally felt like she was home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After everything Rowling has said lately, I would never spend money again on anything Harry Potter, but it doesn't change that it's been an important part of my life.</p><p>So I guess part of this is taking back my own little bit of it.</p><p>I can picture Hermione taking some time during the rebuilding to interview some of the elves. The idea of an elf talking her into bonding during this time kind of stuck in my head. It's a piece of a bigger head canon I might do something with.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>